Modern mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, PDAs, etc., typically use a rechargeable battery. The characteristics of the battery, including battery capacity versus voltage, impedance at various temperatures, etc., are known during production of the battery and may subsequently be programmed into the mobile communication device. These characteristics are typically used by the mobile communication device for calibration, or for providing battery status and usage information to the user of the device. If the battery is updated or modified after production, however, then the information programmed into the mobile communication device may no longer be applicable or provide accurate information to the user. Furthermore, changes in the environment of the battery, or the age of the battery, can affect the accuracy of the characteristics programmed into the mobile communication device.